Witches Blood
If you want to be in book just comment *would you want to be reserected witch who helps to kill *Hunter of Darkness *Or student who might be killed but still has a siginifcant part in the book *I also need you char. name, appeence etc. *People so far: *TheThing12-Belac Dragonheart-enchanted sword- Hunters of Darkness *Mo2damo : Erik Shrodonhound-crossbow-student Prolouge: I run into the cold,dark cellar that resides under my old Salem Massachusets home. I run to the far corner of the cellar, there is no light, but the faintness of the moon seeping through the holes in the cellar's doored entrance.My silver, onyx gemmed dagger is at the ready. I know they are coming. I know someone is watching, but who? I go to a secret passageway that is but five feet from where I stand.To get the this obscured passageway one must simply say the ancient incantation that my ancestor had bestowed upon the entrance centuries ago. "Oman Sigastian Infurius" And with that a faint light shines and the entrance opens with no sound. I slip into the entrance and journey down the passageway, for this will be my home. As I pass through the passageway I recall the many tunnels that it is littered with. Only I can navigate the tunnels without going astray and meeting a cruel fate. I then come into a room. The room is cold, and must hangs in the air. Stones make up this room entirely. Inside the room in the verry center is a coffin. The room is lit by candle's burning blue flame. I walk to the coffin. Cob webs surround this holder of the dead. Calligraphicly Carved into the top center of the coffin written in the old language states, "Here lies Espaniah, witch of Salem, sorceress of death, bringer of the end." Gothic designs cover the coffin. Spells and Chants are carved all over the coffin. The coffin's color is of the color of black as dark as a midnight starless sky. I open the coffin. This is an old sign of respect. Inside is a body, A woman being around my current, and most likely finale age of sixteen is in my presence. Black roses surround her lifeless, body. Red silk escapes through the rosesand cascade all over the inside of the coffin. . Her blue, white almost colorless skin shines like a pearl. Her flowy dark hair billows out of her. her gothic Victorian dress graces her thin build. The only thing that is not of sear beauty is the bruised neck that resides on her. Her hanging will be avenged. "I have come." i say aloud to her. "They are coming for me as well, alas if only you could have taught me more of your ways. I am alone now." I say this as if waiting for a response of objection, stating that I am in fact not alone. Of course none ever comes, for I am truly alone. I gave my respects and closed the coffin. I then left her and traveled down a passageway lit by candle's.I came to to the door of my room. I take a moment to take everything in for once I enter this room I will most likely never come out. I then braes myself and enter the room. Once in I journey to my desk, the only well lit place in my sleep chamber. I take a seat in my chair. My chair looks like it belongs in a museum of thrones graced by Kings. I ready myself to write, I pick up my feathered quill pen, and some papers. I dip my pen into ink and begin to write. For Espaniah told me to write my story before there is nothing to write. " "My name is Ezmeralda Indra, and I am a witch." I write this down hastily. I wrote that line as if to get it over with for it was one of the hardest frazez I ever had to write. Not because I am ashamed of who I am, but of the memories that encase me when I think to much upon the subject. "My great great Grandmother Espaniah Indra was murdered in the Salem Witch trials on August 13,1692.. Most claim that witches are not real, that they do not and never have been, or never will exist; but I know better. " When I was six years old, only but a child, My friend Anatasia Colette and I practiced black magic. While doing so we summoned the vengeful soul of my ancestor herself Espaniah Indra. Espaniah wanted revenge, and in order to get it she decided to train Anatasia and I in the art of Witchcraft. We learned swiftly, and by our comings of the ages of ten we were power witches. Espaniah explained that we would need to kill the hunters of darkness in order for her and all of the other murdered witches and wizards to find peace. But before we could journey to them they attacked us. Anatasia and I fought hard but were no match for them. I still remeber fighting and looking over to see a boy around our age standing over Anatasia with a silver dagger pointed at her heart. I tried to run to her aid, alas I was to late the boy had struck her heart and she lay there seaming lifeless in a pool of her scarlet colored blood. When I had finally reached her I tried to save her, I started to preform a spell to sell my soul to the devil to save her but she stopped me but telling me with her dying breathe," Stop Ezmeralda it is not worth it. You know I had fun,,,," With that she smiled and l then looked up at the ceiling and never mooved again. After that day I swore to destroy everyone of those demons, especially the one who had killed Anatasia." I picted up the picture that resided on my desk.It was a picture of Anatasia and I just a month prior to her death. I held the picture and replayed all of the memories I fought back tears for a witch never cries. I then began to continure writing, "Why I am telling you this exactly is because of one reason revenge. I will soon be dead, and Hunter Of Darkness your 'protectors' will be at fault. You say they protect you from those who are like me, the ones you branded monsters, when really those horrid monsters are really your protectors. They take the lives of the innocent just because of there being a witch, or a wizard. You see I desire to pass my story along to others. If you are reading this I thank you. And I tell you this now, witches do exist, and I Ezmeralda Indra am the only witch left. And this is my story." And with that I continued to write for this is where my story truely begins. Chapter 1: One year Earlier I was driving through the hated place to my ancestor known as Salem, so much history resides here. As I drove with my mother I saw where the old gallows stood. As I glanced out of the window again I saw that only a dusty plague remains. Because a plague totally solves everything. "Mother when will we get there?" I asked this, secretly knowing that the answer would be, "Oh when we get there sweetheart." And sure enough that is exactly what she said. My mother was a kind woman, she knew not of evil, but of love and happiness.Even though she was at the age of fifty-six she still is as beautiful as she had been in the pictures of her around my age; I frequently stole glances of them every so often, because hs elooks just like Espaniah. My mother who's name being Ann Marie Indra, was about one inch from being six-feet tall.She was a model "Back in the day' how she would put it. She had eyes of Onyex. Her pale pearl-like skin is a stronge contrast to her dark brown flowy hair. If Espaniah saw her she would probably cry. My mein is of the same essens to that of my mothers. I have the same large Onyex eyes, but mine are not as dark. I have the same pale skin. But my hair, and height is a whole other story al together. My hair consists of rich chocolate brown medium length curls.My height is a measily 5"9 compared to my mothers height. My mother and I were the only ones in the car, we are actually because we are the only ones still alove in the family.Everyone was slaughtered by the hunters of Darkness. Damn those hunters souls. My father was killed in a horrid fire that engulfed our home down in New Orleans.While we still lived there we made good money. We ran a shop called Jade and Sage. My mother told futunes. I sold the herb remidies and gave a few readings my self. After a long silence had fallen my mother finally spoke,"Hey you will love it here, there is so much history, and this school is the best this side of the country." "It is called Black Blood Academy, that is a very peculiar name, don't you think mother?" "Now that you mention it, it is a bit odd, oh well the accedemics there are acceptional, I'm sure yu will have amarvelous time, oh and Ezmeralda?" "Yes mother?" "No magic, okay" She said the "O.K." with a very seriously and demanding voice. "Alright I will try my best." "I'm serious Ezmeralda I really am." Her voice steadily became more stern wuth every word. "I understand" I finally say. After that we rode in silence for a while, the only sound was the wide, and the car driving down the pavement. After an hour of silence had passed, our vechicle transportationcomes to a stop. I gasp as I look apon the grand school that stood before me.I looked apon the Gothic arcitecture, the tall steaples, this place was exquisite and the pefect place for a witch, just like myself. My Gaze then falls apon the sign that reads,"Welcome to Black Blood Academy." I gazed in aww as our car began to move again, as it journied into the cobble stone driveway of the school. My daydreaming was interupted by my mother saying,"Di I mention this is a boarding school?" I am imideatly snapped out of my day dreaming gaze, and gauck in astonishment, and in horrid schock. "Boarding what?!?!" I practically yell demanding an answer. "A boarding school, dear, it would be good for you." She said this as if to convince herself more than to convince I . Our car had pulled up to the entrance of the school. The Gothic designs floading my mind, maybe this would not be so bad, shut it, you don't know what your saying. I take in the ballconey that is above me.The many cherry blossom tress that are in full bloom. I then walk to the door of the school. I silently tell myself that I would get back at my mother for this horridness and lack of information. Once I was at the front doors of this palace like palce, I took in the look of the doors. They were French Machogany with exquisite trim the flowed like a river. Tiny angels and emins were carved into it as well. I took the handel of the door and pulled the door open. I looked behind me just to see my mother taking my suitcases that I had thought were going to my home, but apperently were not to begin with in the first place. With that I stepped into the school. For this was going to be a long intersting year. I imagined how old this school must be as I entered it. But as I did I bumped into someone. I was a little dazed from meeting someone here. I looked uo to find the face a boy. He looked to be of the height of 6"5. He had blonde hair that was cut choppy and punkrock. He was built like an athlete he was very toned, and lean. Hi skin was tan in a way. But the inly thing that threw me off were his eyes. His eyes were Onyex like mine. Onyex that is the color of a witch, or in this case a wizrd. "Hello" he said" I'm sorry I didn't see you there" He flashed me a boy next door grin With that I knew, I knew who he was, Espaniah had told me stories of others like him and I, he was the reencarnation of John Willard, The 20 year old who was hung on August 19, for witchcraft, and murdering 13 people. Right now I was standing in front of the Wizard of Death, the man who had ratted Espaniah out and got her hanged. This man wizard blood or not was the son of The head of the Hunters of Darkness. This was Demitri, the one who killed Anatasia. Chapter:2 Anger. Hatred. These are the only emotions I now feel. This boy, this monster is the one I have set out to kill. I stand rigth here, I could finish quickly, but I have to restrain myself. For my mother has sworn me to cease the use of magic. But never the less I will have renenge. "Are you alright? You seem very distraughnt." He looks me in the eyes as he says this. How he does not realize who I am is above me. "I am perfectly fine, thank you very much." I say with gritted teeth. Vengance is playing the drums of war, revenge is playing the violin moving like the bow, it is reading to break out and kill. "Well that is good" He looks me up and down. That sick son of a gun. "You are new, are you not?" I finally notice that he is wearing a uniform. The uniform is of s white dress shirt concealed ocer by a black button up blazer. The uniform is paired with black slacks, and dress shoes you would wear to a funeral. Funny cause his is coming up very quickly. The school's emblem a dagger standing straight with a rope around the hilt, a purpledragon circles the dagger. A purple dragon is also the symbol of a wizard. What type of school has my mother brought me too? "Yes I am, now I must beg going now." I wil deffinalty need to speak with my mother now. With that I exit the school hastily. I arrive back at our car and am fully ready to interegate my mother. "What type of school is this?" I say with urgencey in my voice. "What ever do you mean? Oh here are your bags, I hope you have a wonderful time." She then tries toget into the car. " What are you doing? I need an answer." She then starts to drive away. I feal defeated, and betrayed that my own mother would just leave me here like this. I stood there for a solid half hour. I then took my bags and decided to journey back into the school. This is going to be hell I just am sure of it. I then stop as a come to the stepss leading to the doors. I sigh and journey inside praying that I will not collide with, or have conversation with that gastly boy again. Luckily I do not intercept with the boy, and with that distraction desipated for the time being I was able to take in the mein of the inside of this school, in a more elaborate point of view. The inside of the school was far from ordinary. There were two stair cases that were marble and rich colored oak bending together in an upside down U. There are old fashioned knights everywhere. The floor is so polished I can see my face when I look down. I felt like a simple commoner is the Queen of England's castle. While I was in my daydreaming, I did not notice that someone had walked up behind me. "Hey, are you lost r something?" A voice said behind me. I was snapped out of my daze, and almost leaped out of my skin. "Um, yeah kinda where are the girls dorms?" The person stepped in front of me. Now I could get a good look at him He looked to be around the age of seventeen. He had staight golden hair that was cut in the style of a military cut. His skin was unnaturally pale, and almost allarming. But the real thing that grabbed my attention was the fact that his eyes were grey., not normall gray, but silvery grey. It was as if I was looking directly at the moon, when it is full and shining it's brilliant glow. " Oh over there to the right. Oh By the way I'm Erik, Erik Shrodonhound. It's nice to meet you, maybe we will have some classes together. Oh and welcome to Black Blood Academy." As hensaid this he pointed to the girls dorms and he left to go to what I suspect to be the male students dorms. With this new information at my disposal I grabbed my bags and started to walk to the girls dorms. To get to get to the dorms I walked down the East corridor and took the first right. I then walked up countless numbers of stairs and finally after a crelling thirty minutes of journeying to the girls dorms I finally made it. The dorms were all down a corridor, the only one on this level I might add. All the dorrs were seere white. The floor the same polished marble. On each of the doors was written a number in black lettering. I looked at a peice of paper that I suspect my mother planted in my jacket. The paper read," Hello sweatheart, I hope your having fun! Well anywho your room number is number 213, have fun sweetheart, love your mom." "Great" I mutter to myself, "My room is the last one." I stuffed the paper in my coat pocket and journied off again to the end of a corridor. Once I got there I turned, my room was on the right. I grapped the handle and pushed the door open. The inside of the room was just as exquiste as the whole school. There were four full sized beds with the canopies above each one. The beds were framed with rich oak, and had rose vines climbing up the canopies posts. The comforters were siver and purple, the design looked ike something the Queen of England herself would sleep on. There were four small dressers, one for each bed. At the foot of each bed was a trunk. Each trunk had a plaque on it. On the plague ingraved in were the names of the students living here. I walked to the far bed on the roght, it was the one closet to the window. I looked at the plague and ingraved was my name Ezmeralda Indra. I set my stuff by my bed and decided to look around the room some more. I noticed that there were bags by every bed ,"At least I wasn't alone here." I said aloud to myself. And almost like by a string of cause and effect, three girls looking to be around my age of fifteen came bounding in, laughing, and giggling. They stopped and one girl stepped forward acting very friendly," Hi you must be our new roommate, It's like so cool to meet you." She was an inch taller than I. She had very blonde hair, and jade green eyes. Then another girl stepped forward," Hi I'm Stacy Starr, that's Elara Mcclure, It's really nice to meet you." She was my height. She had hair as firey as rose. She had pale skin that shined, and sea foam eyes that were very distracting. "Hey I'm Raque Castillegia" She was about the height of my mother. She had eyes the color of lavendor. This meaning she was not a complete witch but probably had one in the family at least for cnturies ago. I would not have to worry about her, I hope. She also had verry straight midnight raven like hair. She was wearing dark makeup, she was not your tipical goth. She had the look, but she had a very bubbly personality. "Hi I'm Ezmeralda." "We know," Raquel said, "It's cool to have yah here, hey were about to go down to the schools private pool you in?" "Um sure but I don't have a swimsuit." "Hey no problem, I have tons that I haven't even worn." Elara smiled while saying this," Now come on we change down there." She grabbed my arm, and before I knew it I was down in the schools private pool, having fun with my roomate who I barely know. For once I was a normal teenager, except for the fact that I am here now on one mission that I gave myslef,. The mission to kill Demetri. Chapter 3: Blood curtleing screams ring in my ears. I look up but see only darkness. I feel as though there is a weight on my chest. I feel as if someone is sitting on top of me in fact. I feel ice cold hands gripping my neck. I am helpless as the life is drained out of me. I can hardly breath. I can here a faint voice. It sounds as though this percuiar onomaly of a voice is saying," You could have saved me, you let me die it is all your fault." I emidiatly now know who it is. It is Anatasia. I try to speak but to no avail. She is sapping my stapple lifeforce. IIt is almost as if she is taking my life because I could not save hers. Is she trying to tell me something did I not try hard enough, should I have died instead? Suddenly a light becomes apperant. I is like the sun is protejecting all of it's rays into my eyes. I feel as though I am about tocombust into the firey flames that reside in hell. I manage to pry my eyes open, I still feel weak and lifeless, but I feel as if I can not be killed anymore. i look and to my astonishment I see Espaniah my beloved vengeful ancestor with a rope being put aorund her neck. I know what day this is it is the day of her hanging The whole reason I become who I am in the first place. I can vividly here the shouts of death, the taunts of torture, the pleay's of no mercy. Her eys are closed and she is in the dress that she resides in, in her coffin. They death bringer ask's, "Any last, words, filfth?" He says this as he spats at her bloddy feet. They are most likey do to the horrible rituals leading up to her demise of injustice. She opens her eyes, and when she does everything around eveyone goes still the air becomes cold and thick. Some gag craving fkr oxegyn. Some spit horrid names at her. How could these people had been her dearest friends not one year before? She opens her mouth to speak,"I am a witch. You claim me to be hell bound. We thy says but one fraze to you," Her voice was ike the poisin of a cobra, smooth and deadly."I will meet your aquantince when I reach there." She then starts to saay something that sounds of this," Omah, quen doesiarg derif coah doeyai kantaine blatsry, COMO DANDEIGH!" Her voice rose louder and more devil like. Her eyes urned to void's of darkness, this sure not be the Espaniah I knew. After this is said red lights erupt from the ground they form around her a circle of Alchemia. I hear a scream and I citizen falls cold and dead looking as if all of the blood is drained from his body. I then see where it all meant there is a trail of blood slowly working it's way into the intriquet designs of the circle. Everyone is screaming. My ears are seeming to be at the point of explosion. Put suddenly all falls silent. Espaniah turns and llooks as if she is looking at me. She opens her mouth to speak but only one thing comes out a cloud of smoke that sowly forms it'sself into a purpe onyx dragon. The sign of the witches. I wake with a start, a cold sweat is seaping dow my face. What woke was not the dream but the creeching of the alarm clock that Elara had set on 5:45am. The sound of the alarm was the sound a band that screams there music. I looked up at the clock grogely, the closck is Black with demon wings encasing the center that present the time. "Come on get up." It was Raquel saying to me. She sounded as if she was convincing both of us, which at this hour seemed like an ungoldy act to get up. "Alright." I finally say. We both then embark on getting ready. Appearntly Elara and Stacey had already gotten ready and were already down stairs embarking on breakfast. After we are both showered and dressed, Raquel invites me to go to breakfast with her. On the way there as we stroled down the long corridors and steep thousand step staircases we finally reach the dinning hall. This may sound peculiar but the doors were beautiful. Angels danced and played out scenes of Romoe and Juliet by Shakespear on them. The doors were pure white. The hadles seemed to be of pure gold. I felt unworthy just being in it's presence. We open the doors and stride into the Dinning hall for Breakfast. There are approximatly at least one thousand students in here at this moment in time, and the dinign hall was barely half filled. All of the female students wore the same uniforms including Raquel and I. The uniforms were a white dress shirt, A midnight black blazer, and a black skirt that goes to the middle of our thighs, and dress shoes you would wear to a funeral . And on the center right of the uniforms blazer was the schoos emblem, a dagger with a rope around it's hillt, and a purple dragon encircleing it. The male students uniforms were of the same essense, instead they had slacks, instead of the skirts "Hey follow me' Raquel gave my arm a good tug and ledd me to a table that was full of students. At the table I reconized Elara, and Stacey. But sitting with them were two boys. One turned and smiled at us very friendly like. "Hi I'm Erik." I looked into his eyes and reconized him instantaniously. "I know you, you pointed me in the right direction earlier." "Oh yeah that's right I remember you." "Good you guys know each other." Raquel says. Stacey and Elara pay no attention to our conversation for they are to encassed in there conversation about Demtri, who apperently is Elara's boyfirend. Someone shoot me. "Hey man we have a new student intriduce yourself." Erik nudged the boy who was sitting next to him. I looked at him the boy appeared to be fairly tall and not very muscular. He had Black hair with rainbow tips, his eyes were the color of a typical yellow cats eye. He then spoke, he cleary had a very british accent, and well how do I put this he was gay." Well terriby sorry, I madam am Romeo at your service. I am the head of the drama club here, It is a pleasure to make your equantice." "Um nice to meet you too?" "Yes yes it is.' He said with a big smile on his face, heseemed like that most happy person in this misserable school. I praise him for having such an upbeat aditude. We then coninued to socilize with eachother. After what appered to be only bu ten minutes, was really an hour and it was time for all of the students to journey off to thier first class. Erik and Raquel said that they would take me to the office to get my scheldule. We killed a good five minutes alone looking for the office. Once we had arrived, well this may sound weird, but I couldnot stop from marveling at the exquisite arcitecture that was the office. The office was themed to the that famous statue that resides in Rome. The one with the angels graceing it's very being. They door to the office was of course unlocked, but it was also suprosingly open. Erik and Raquelw aitied outside on a bench that looked to have cost more than my house. I stroded into the office. At a desk that looked to have cost more than a brand new Faararie was a very intriguing looking woman. She looked to be at least a hundred years of age. She had peircing yellow eyes that bore into my soul. Her hair was perfectly curled, and as white as snow. She looked to be frail. She smelled of the smoke that comes from Cancer Sticks.She was reading a NewYork times book on how to get away with a robbery. Um Okay? She looked up at me, peraing through her red bone glasses. She nodded for me to come over. She looked at me long and hard and then finally spoke," I need your name, and why you are here." Her voice was that of gravel. I could deffinatly tell by how she talked, she was a very serious smoker. "Um" I said, cursing myself in my head, I was taught to always speak properly and here I stood making a complete utter fool of myself. "My name iis Ezmeralda Indra, I am here because I am a new student who moved from New Oreans. I nned my scheldule, if that is not to much to ask." She gave me a look that I could not comprehend very well. "Here take it, and get out." With that she shoved my scheldulle at me, and went back to her book. I stood there stunned, and with out thinking I walked out, back into the hallway. "Sweet let me see." Raquel grabbed the paper out of my hand." Awesome we have first, second, fourth, seventh, and eighth hour together." "Hey let me see," Erik takes it from her," Awesome I got the other classes!" "I feel very tossed around for some reason" I said dryly. We had a good laugh and then Raquel and I headed off to our class. History. I walk into the history room. Goblets of firey inferno hung from the done shaped ceiling. The desks were aranged in a circle. In the center of the circle was a mini gallows. An American flag soared on the east wall. There was a chalkboard on the west wall. Every inch of this place was covered with something of historical value. On the South wall was an Alexzander The Grest bust. And in the center hanging in the Gallows was a note. The note said," Welcome to my class, my name is Mr.Burch I will be your teacher. TOday we will be learning about the Salem Witch Trials. Now if you will please go to the parking lot that is where our lesson shall be held." WIP not done will be by the end of tomorrow I swear Category:Coolpinkcat Category:Stories